List of Demon Doors (Fable III)
Demon Doors, as with Fable II, play no prominent role in this game, due to the fact that no Demon Doors are necessary for Quests. They more or less serve as sub-quests (and are listed as such on the map), usually requiring you to perform a small task, collect a certain item and/or perform a certain expression. There are a total of 6 different Demon Doors in Fable III. The Traitor's Keep DLC adds a seventh Demon Door, in Ravenscar Keep, as well as the achievement Set Them Free!, which requires the player to open all seven Doors. Demon Door Retirement Home :Mistpeak Valley This Demon Door can be found in the snowy mountain area just up from the Lake. For this Demon Door you will need a Co-op partner or, of course, a second controller. You can either marry your co-op partner in front of the door (requires the Lover Expression pack) or go through all of the different positive expressions until it opens. Beyond is the Demon Door Retirement Home and a chest, in which you will find a random legendary weapon. Technically, ideally, both "Heroes", should possess the "Joker Expression" bundle additionally, as confused "second-controller", "couch" or otherwise unusually-conducted co-op marriage proposals do not always eventuate as planned. Note: After the shutdown of Games for Windows Live, a co-op partner is completely impossible for anyone who intend to open up the Demon Door Retirement Home on PC. Yet it is still possible for anyone to open up the Demon Door Retirement Home on the Xbox consoles online, co-op online and local and functional for the systems. The Demon Door wryly thanks the singular Hero pointedly if the local co-op method of easiest nature is chosen: "Thank you Hero, I mean, HEROES..." etc.; the dialogue emphasizing the ambiguous or ambivalent nature of its own request and confessing its pliable readiness to open if only some measure of creative intelligence is evidenced in attempting to complete the task. Last Orders :Brightwall This Demon Door can be found just inside the front gate of Brightwall and to the right. For this Demon Door you just need to bring your own child to it and perform a happy expression (sometimes you don't have to and it automatically says he/she is beautiful). This requires you to have either adopted or conceived a child. Beyond the door there is a house full of Jolly Skeletons. Upstairs is where the chest is located, it contains 3 summon creature potions and 25 guild seals. Pools of Sorrow :Sunset House This Demon Door can be found in the wooded area to the left of the path after entering the region from Mourningwood. To open the door, it quite simply requires you to be King or Queen of Albion. You receive 1,000,000 gold for accessing this door. Planet One :Mourningwood This Demon Door can be found next to the small village in Mourningwood. It requires the player to have their melee or ranged skill at level 5. Note that, contrary to common belief, this door does not require a fully upgraded legendary weapon. The realm beyond the door is called Planet One. Your reward is the full Military Suit clothing set and a summon creatures potion. The environment here can be altered by interacting with the orrery. The Moral View :City of Aurora This Demon Door can be found near the trail that leads up to the city gate to Shifting Sands. The door requires you to be dedicated to your moral path and achieve 100% good or evil morality (an easy way of doing this is to transfer 5 or 6 million gold either to (good) or from (evil) the Castle Treasury). If you fulfill this criteria, just walk up to it and it will open. Inside you will find a random legendary weapon in an area that reflects your moral standing. Twitcher's Curtains :Millfields This Demon Door can be found near the lake between Timmins Towers and Clixby-Stanners Manor, below the small Millfields cemetery. For this Demon Door you are required to ignore fashion sense. You need to wear an outfit that makes you look like a fool. This door also wants you to neglect your body so eat till you are fat. It will take about 20 items of mutton, pies, fish, or crunchy chicks. When you arrive at the door bulked up he will tell you that you have the proper girth but need to ignore fashion sense and look like you just got out of bed and walked out your door. Put on your pyjamas and remove any gloves, if you're wearing any. You may also need to change your hairstyle to one with a lower attractiveness. This door will open if you do all of the above and your weight is maxed. You will be rewarded with 40 guild seals. If you are having trouble with the above advice try walking away, then go back. It seems the door needs to reset before it will recognize the changes. Cartographilia ﻿ :Ravenscar Keep This is only available if you happen to have Traitor's Keep DLC. This Demon Door can be found down the path south of the Ravenscar Keep main entrance. For this Demon Door you are required to dress in the Prisoner Suit, which can be found in chests scattered around the prison. Inside you will find that you are walking through an environment similar to your view through the Sanctuary map. Once you reach the end of the path you will be able to open a chest containing the Prison Guard Suit. Category:Demon Doors Category:Fable III